Secrets of the Medjai: Slices of Life, Part 2 - A True Medjai
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: In the aftermath of meeting his grandfather, Alex shares his news and his feelings with Yanit. This slice of life takes place shortly after the second season episode 'Like Father Like Son'.


Alex placed his breakfast tray onto one of the refectory tables and sat down opposite Yanit.

'Hey,' he said, flashing her a smile.

'Oh, hey,' said Yanit, beaming at him. 'You're back, then.'

'Looks like it,' said Alex. 'You'll never guess what just happened to me, Yanit!'

'No,' said Yanit, smiling wryly down at her cornflakes, 'I don't expect I will.'

'I met my grandfather and we went on an adventure together!' said Alex.

'Oh,' said Yanit. 'You _met_ your grandfather... as in, for the first time ever?'

'Yep,' Alex grinned.

'So this would be your father's father, correct?'

'Correct! His name's Jack.'

'But didn't you tell me he was dead?'

'Yeah, I thought he was, but it turns out he's not; it's just that he walked out on his family when my dad was about my age.'

'Wow,' said Yanit. 'That's some pretty heavy stuff, Alex.'

'I know,' said Alex, 'but I'm not worried about that right now. I mean, it's between my dad and my grandpa, isn't it?'

'Hmm... yeah, I guess it is,' said Yanit. 'You enjoyed meeting your grandfather, then?'

'I sure did!' said Alex. 'We went looking for a piece of treasure – that's what he does, mainly – and we accidentally released this evil giant bug called the Scarab, but luckily my dad showed up to help us out. The three of us worked together and we fought off the bug in the end, but I don't think we've seen the last of it – it looks like someday I'll have to work out how to recapture the thing using the Manacle of Osiris, but I'm not worried about _that_ right now either.'

'Goodness, Alex, this is rather a lot to take in,' Yanit remarked.

'I know, and I haven't even told you the best part yet!' Alex enthused.

'You mean the part that's got you all perky and elated?' said Yanit.

'Exactly! Yanit, it turns out I _do_ have Medjai blood! My grandpa used to be a Medjai warrior but he ran away from _that_ as well, so that means I really _am_ a Medjai and I really _do_ belong here!'

'Oh, I see. He doesn't sound like a very dependable kind of person, your grandfather.'

'Um... no, I guess he's not.'

'Where is he now?'

'Ardeth's sent him to find a bunch of lost Medjai artefacts,' said Alex. 'He'll be back someday soon. But Yanit, did you hear what I said about my Medjai blood?'

'Yes, I heard,' said Yanit. 'But I thought it wasn't important to you, Alex, whether you had Medjai blood.'

'Well, it's not, really... but it's a cool bonus!' said Alex, grinning.

Yanit laughed and said, 'Yeah, I guess it is.'

'It's not that I used to think of myself as any less of a Medjai, or that I thought I didn't belong here with the rest of you, but... well, it just feels good to know I have Medjai blood, that's all.'

'Yes, I can imagine that it would do. It's somewhat the same as the way I feel knowing that only you and Ardeth know my secret – that feeling that we really _do_ belong here, at least as everyone currently understands the concept.'

Alex frowned slightly and said, 'I don't think that's really the same at all, Yanit. In fact, I think you should stop pretending to be a boy; you've no reason to feel ashamed of who you are.'

'I'm not ashamed,' said Yanit. 'I just... I'm not ready to let everyone know yet. I hope you can understand that, Alex, and not think any less of me for it.'

'Yanit, I could never think anything of you except that you're absolutely brilliant!' Alex assured her. 'I think you're really brave and you're an excellent Medjai warrior and you're the only real friend I have here and I... well, I'm just really, really glad you're around, that's all.'

Yanit smiled and said, 'I feel exactly the same way about you, Alex... and I still would even if you didn't have Medjai blood.'

'Okay, I get the picture,' Alex said with a laugh. 'And I'd still feel exactly the same way about _you_ if you were a boy.'

'_Exactly_ the same way, huh?' said Yanit, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow.

'Ha-ha, well,' said Alex, averting his gaze, 'I, er...'

'Good morning, Alex. Do you mind if I sit with you?'

Alex looked up as Fadil wormed his way onto the bench beside him.

'Um... no, of course I don't mind, Fadil,' said Alex, sounding a little put out nonetheless.

'I couldn't help overhearing you shouting about how you actually have Medjai blood,' said Fadil, 'and I just wanted to apologise for being so awful to you about it before.'

'Oh, well,' said Alex, 'that's okay, Fadil; it's all water under the bridge now.'

'Weren't you _already_ sorry for being so awful?' Yanit asked, frowning slightly. 'I mean, even if Alex _didn't_ have Medjai blood, you still shouldn't have treated him the way you did.'

'Oh, of course I was already sorry!' Fadil said hastily. 'I just... I mean, I thought... well, having Medjai blood must mean something to you, Alex, otherwise you wouldn't have been yelling about it like that.'

Alex considered for a moment, then he said, 'Yeah, it means something to me. It's kinda like when they put jam on the rice pudding; you know what I mean?'

Yanit laughed, but Fadil looked puzzled and shook his head.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with plain rice pudding – it's filling and nutritious and perfectly adequate in every way,' said Alex. 'But when they put jam on it, it's a very welcome bonus and worth remarking on. But that's not to say that plain rice pudding isn't still good in its own way.'

'Yes, I see,' said Fadil, smiling now. 'There's nothing wrong with enjoying your jam when you have it, but people who go around chastising plain rice pudding for having no jam are terribly in the wrong regardless.'

'That's exactly it!' said Alex. 'I'm over the moon that I have Medjai blood, but I still believe Medjai _heart_ is the most important thing. And I really hope with all _my_ heart that someday, boys and girls of Medjai blood and non-Medjai blood will have the chance to join the Medjai Order and help to make the world a better place.'

'Girls, huh?' said Fadil.

'Yes; girls!' said Alex. 'You don't have anything against them, do you?'

'Oh, not at all,' said Fadil. 'It's a pretty radical idea and I don't think everyone would find it palatable, particularly the Elders, but as for me... no, I have nothing against girls. In fact, Alex, I like girls rather a lot, as a rule – the only thing I wouldn't mind having against a girl is myself!'

'Yeah, I definitely agree with you there!' said Alex, exchanging a grin with Fadil.

'I think girls should be viewed as more than mindless sex objects, and they deserve our respect,' said Yanit, shooting Alex a wry look.

'Alex must feel that way too, based on what he was saying just now about the future,' said Fadil.

'Yeah,' Yanit said with a laugh, 'I guess he must.'

'I think your vision for the future of the Medjai Order is very exciting, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I hope that all three of us get to play a significant part in it someday.'

'So do I,' said Alex.

'And I just _know_ we will,' said Yanit.


End file.
